Blythe Baxter
Blythe moved to an apartment that is close to the Littlest Pet Shop that is going to be out of business. So she meets Brittany and Whittany Biskit who say her clothes are lame and ask if she wants them to buy new clothes for her. But she declines because she has a lot of unpacking to do. Before she goes to the apartment, they got upset because she said "no". After they left, Blythe found a dumbwaiter behind a painting which she uses and goes down to the Littlest Pet Shop. When she used it for the first time, she accidentally had a blow to the head but wasn't hurt. She met all six pets and after Zoe's song, she thought the shop is haunted, so she took off screaming. Later, when Blythe met a dog, he talked to her, commenting on her crazy behavior. She got so frightened that she ran back to the apartment. Blythe wasn't sure why she could talk to animals all of a sudden. They explain that the Pet Shop is closing and they need her help since she's the only human so far who can understand them. Blythe is momentarily interrupted when she sees how cool Zoe looks with one of her sketchbook pictures. After Russell points to Blythe out that he and the other pets will have to be shipped to Largest Ever Pet Shop if she can't save the pet shop from closing, Blythe agrees to help them out. In revenge, Brittany and Whittany have a plan to humiliate Blythe while she has a plan to avoid closing the Littlest Pet Shop for having a fashion show. As they disguise as cats, Jasper Jones told Blythe that all the posters said "come and get free money" Mrs. Twombly said there is no free money. The audience is about to leave, but the fashion show begins, prompting them to watch. After it ends, Blythe is supposed to take a bow but Russell finds out that the Biskit twins' plot. So he scares them and the Biskit twins embarrass themselves, before running away. The next day Mrs. Twombly has a sale for a very special pet fashion clothing line called: Blythe Style! Blythe is happy that the Littlest Pet Shop is not closing. As revealed in Season 4 episode 1, The Tortoise and the Heir, Blythe's mother is Lauren Baxter, a woman with the ability to talk to pets who it can be assumed Blythe inherited her ability from. Julie McNally Cahill, the creator of the show, revealed that her mother died when she was very young. Gallery Blythe_Baxter.jpg LPS101_Still3.jpg|Meeting the Biskits lps-image3-101-570x420.jpg lps-image4-101-570x420.jpg|OOPS! Blythe fall in a box! LPS101_Still10.jpg|Meeting the pets Lps-image6-101-570x420.jpg|"Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?!" lps-image1-102-570x420.jpg|Blythe meeting Jasper, Sue, and Youngmee lps-image2-102-570x420.jpg|Blythe showing her book lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg|Blythe and the pets on stage young blythe.png|Young Blythe LPS_004_01-570x420.jpg|Blythe walking with Zoe Snapshot 1 (18-01-2013 21-00).png|"Just be yourself" lps-s1-ep07-image02_570x420.jpg|"Be Yourself" lps-s1-ep07-image03_570x420.jpg|Be yourself lps-s1-ep07-image06_570x420.jpg|Blythe's cool look? Snapshot 1 (18-01-2013 21-45).png LPS_006_11-570x420.jpg|Blythe hugging her dad tumblr_mgn1sqYdk41qdmbouo1_1280.jpg char_84095.jpg blythe.jpeg BFFD.jpeg 098C16ED5056900B105BDC09F194507D.jpg LPS_012_11-570x420.jpg Tumblr inline miupqqKnk71qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline miupiee1d91qz4rgp.png JFEn0Tc.jpg Tumblr mglx1vgoSO1rj0gp0o1 1280.png LPS-115-8 570x420.jpg LPS-115-2 570x420.jpg Blythe s priceless face by thatwyguyontheright-d5s68z0.jpg LPS 020 11 570x420.jpg LPS_021_05_570x420.jpg LPS_021_09_570x420.jpg LPS_021_11_570x420.jpg LPS_117_03_570x420.jpg LPS_117_11_570x420.jpg LPS_118_02_570x420.jpg LPS 118 05 570x420.jpg LPS_122_08_570x420.jpg LPS_123_03_570x420.jpg LPS_123_06_570x420.jpg Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Girls